Titanic: The Sinking of History
by kittykute
Summary: It's 1912, the year of great history, the Titanic sets sail, with eight teenagers. Love, battle, humor and disarray casts it's cloak upon them. KxL MxD YxOC AxC
1. Meetings, Greetings, Beatings

Titanic Voyage by kittykute

Intro

As all of you must know of the Titanic, the largest ship in the world? If you don't I will inform or refresh your mind.

The Titanic sailed the sea on its first voyage and sunk due to a collision with a giant ice cube, sorry, ice berg. Anyways, it sunk on its maiden voyage and many died, some saved and what not.

This is a fanfic for Gundam SEED, as the story of the Titanic.

Main Characters:

Kira Yamato: a third class 16 year-old with brain filled with knowledge and a heart of gold.

Athrun Zala: His best friend with more smarts then Jim Carry alone with Opera Winfred.

Cagalli Yula Attha: A kick ass first class rich girl with enough courage to see what it's like in a third class ship.

Lacus Clyne: Her cousin with kindness and hope as much as a first class teen can get.

Meralia Haww: Cagalli's sister with shy eyes and a heart full of gentleness. Her mouth is faster then her mind, and her leg as strong as an ox.

Dearka Elsman: a quick witted teen with a smirk that could drive John Travolta away.

Yzak Joule: What? Oh ya, a third class smart ass with a short temper and silver hair that for some reason drives all girls away.

Murue Ramius: The captain.

Lu. Bagerul: The first mate.

And that is the main people now, to the story!

CHAPTER ONE

"Hurry up Kira!" yelled Athrun as he ran over to the hull of the HUGE ship. Kira, Dearka and Yzak followed shortly behind with red faces,

"Why the hell do you call my name, not smirk master or Mr. Short Temper!" he cried still catching his breath.

"Sorry, I forgot idiot one and idiot twos name," he said. Yzak went red and Dearka laughed.

"What ever, c'mon, let's get going unless those assholes figure out that we stole their tickets," said Yzak. He started for the bridge connecting to the ship and their rooms. Kira tagged further behind because of his extra luggage, he looked down and bumped into something hard.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing idiot?" he herd a female voice cry. He looked up. Before him, was a blond with amber eyes, but the weird thing was, she looked like him, although he was a she!

"Sorry Miss," he apologized quickly. He stood up and looked ta her further.

"Sorry for anything," he said and ran off again. Weird. He headed for the bridge, and went up; he gave the guy his ticket and went to his room.

"401 401 401…" he chanted he found it, and went in. There was Dearka, Athrun and Yzak on their beds, Yzak had his hat tipped over his face as sleeping, Athrun was reading the paper, and Dearka was looking at a picture of his mom and sisters. They all died when he was very little, he didn't really remember them much, but he found this picture in his house. He put it back in his wallet as soon as Kira came in. Athrun went over to him, and showed him the paper.

"We did it! WE are on the Titanic, AND we are in the paper!" he cried. Kira looked at the picture, there was him, Dearka Yzak and Athrun taking the tickets from that dumb ass at the bar.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that…" said Dearka.

"Nope…" said Yzak, awaking. He went over to Athrun and looked at the paper.

"Gosh, do I really look like that?" asked Yzak, rubbing his chin.

"I need to shave," Dearka smirked and Athrun chucked. Kira looked at the picture, at the back ground. There, was a man, with a mask on his face. He pondered. There was a knock on the door. Kira snapped out of his universe in time to see Dearka going over to the door. He opened it, and there stood a girl with reddish brown hair and blue eyes, she had a thin, white shirt on and very short shorts, her hair was tied up, and she wore soulless dance flats. She had a warm smile and a lovely voice.

"Hey, um…" her words were drowned by someone's voice.

"All passengers, welcome to the S.S Titanic! Please make your way to your rooms, and I hope you have a safe and comfortable voyage!" the voice died away and she was gone.

"Who was tha?" asked Dearka, awe struck.

"Dunno, but I'm sure she was in first class, did you see that shirt? Pure silk I tell you, pure out there silk…"

Chapter 2

Dinner and Excitements

Dearka x Meralia

Meralia paced up and down her bedroom in first class. Her dark red ankle length dress moved with her legs up and down.

"What the hell is taking Cagalli so long?" asked the lump of fur beside her. Clarabelle her black cat could talk, yes talk people!

"I have no clue, probably running from Ann to stop her from wearing a dress. Ok, we've waited long enough; c'mon we are going to dinner without her." She grabbed her silk Chinese purse and red feather fan and stormed out of her room.

As she went down the hall, her high, and I mean high 8 inch shoes thumped under her wait, Clarabelle tagging behind her. She fluffed her hair before entering the wonderful sight that was the first class dining room. The red walls with white trimmings were almost lit with flame as she looked around for her fiancée, Tolle. She walked casually into the hall, (As casual as you can go with 8 inch shoes,)

"Meralia!" said a voice; she looked behind her and saw Tolle. His dark brown hair was slicked back with grease. He had a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, and his shoes were shining.

"Tolle," she pecked him on the cheek, and sat down at the table. There was her sister Lacus and her other cousin Mary. Cagalli was no were to be seen.

"So," asked a waiter coming by.

"What would you desire for dinner ma'am?" he asked. Meralia chuckled.

"Same as always Jak, salad with extra chicken please," he nodded and walked away. A few minutes later, he came back with a green assortment of lettuce, spinach and baby chestnuts. There was a lone piece of chicken breast beside the plate. Meralia ate with relish.

"So, what do you think of this ship?" asked Mary as she looked around the hall. She sipped her wine and continued to eat her salad.

"Fine as to my liking." She said starting on her chicken.

"What have you been doing to eat with such force?" asked Lacus. Tolle's wine revolved in his wine glass and his wrist movement turned around.

"Exploring the ship, what else?" she said pushing her plate away.

"Then, why don't we go for a swim after dinner?" asked Tolle.

"No thanks, I'm gonna see some people," said Milly as she downed her wine.

"Who?" asked Mary? Her white pearls dangled around her neck as she moved.

"Some people who I owe a favor to," she lied.

"I was exploring the ship and these girls were lost, I showed then the way to their rooms and I just wanted to see if they made it there alright," she invented. Tolle nodded his head and Mary smiled. Lacus on the other hand, smirked.

"Did you meet anyone else during your journeys?" asked Lacus.

"Other then the girls, no, I didn't." She stood up, and nodded slightly.

"I'll see you later on tonight then Tolle," said Meralia walking away.

"Dinner, finally!" yelled Dearka as he helped himself to some potatoes.

"You know, if we were Irish, we would be eating more potatoes then anything?" said Athrun.

"Like I care shit." Said Yzak eating some meat. He snarled and sat up.

"Thanks to you, I've lost my appetite," he said and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kira.

"I'm gonna look around thank you very much," said Dearka. He looked at Yzak and walked away. He went out into the hall and out to the deck. He pulled out a smoke and lit it.

"There goes my last match," he said and he waved it out. He puffed out and let a sigh of relieve out as well. He put it between his fingers and started to explore the deck. He walked around until he met a girl, about 16 leaning out onto the back of the ship like she was jumping in.

Ten Minutes previously.

Meralia

I can't live like this, I can't. I feel like I'm living a lie, that I killed, and got away yet I feel guilty. What is this feeling? It can't be guilt, no, it can't. Not happiness, use your head Milly! (Sigh) Maybe, I shouldn't live. I hate his feeling, maybe if I die this feeling I'll subside and I'll be happy. But then again, there is so much to live for. Tolle, Cagalli Lacus and Mary. Well, I guess I have ta face the music. And it sucks. I walked out onto the deck and ran over to the back. I leaned over the bar and pulled myself over. I sighed, I was about to let go, but some blond guy comes over with a smoke.

"And what pry tell are YOU doing?" he asked me.

"Wait, you were the girl that was in our bunk this morning!"

"Good job you figured it out Einstein," I replied sarcastically.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to do something." I said and looked into the water.

"Ohh I see, you're gonna kill yourself eh?" said the guy.

"Why? Daddy got a girlfriend your age or something?" I opened my mouth to say something.

"My Dad died when I was 11 ass." I said. He died from cancer.

"Sorry, didn't know," he said simply.

"Well, as if YOU would know," I said I looked deeper into the water.

"By all means, go ahead," he said with his arms open and walking towards me.

"Kill yourself, just gimme your purse and we're all set." He joked. I didn't think it was all funny.

"Screw you," I yelled.

"I'm about to commit suicide and this is what you say?" I cried.

"If you just, I'll have to jump in after you," he said pulling off his jacket. He sat down and untied his hoes, then, he stopped.

"You know, diving into water that is below freezing. Is a very weird experience and painful mind you too," I looked at him dumbstruck.

"It feels like a thousand knifes pinching your body from every angle." I shivered as I looked at the water. Its dark forbiddances looked very scary. I reconsidered.

"Fine, I'll come back over." I started over with the help of him, but, sadly I fell right on toppa him, very, very embarrassing. I got up, and brushed the dirt of my dress. My hair was a mess and wind-blown.

"Thank you Mr.…?"

"Elsman, Dearka Elsman," he said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Meralia Haww, I must get going now, thank you for your help," I started to walk to a wooden bench and I sat down. I took out a small silver box and opened it, inside was a few smokes and I took one out. I searched my purse for my lighter, but no such luck.

"Hey, Mr. Elsman!" I cried. He looked back at me.

"Do you have a light?" I asked. He walked over to me and pulled out a box of matches, instead of opening it, he took the smoke right from my mouth and threw it over board.

"Ladies such as you shouldn't smoke," he said quietly. I looked at him. I got up.

"Thanks anyway," I said. And I walked into the ship without further hesitation.

Chapter three

Mrs. Smiles

Lacus x Kira

Kira walked silently back to their room without a look of happiness. He had lost 50$ on a bet that he could stand on his head for 5 minutes. _Shit idea Kira _he said to himself as he went to unlock the door. He tried to open the door, it didn't work. He tried to jiggle the handle and he slammed agenst it with his own wait.

"_Geez,"_ he thought, _the guys must still be mad at him for betting all that money._ He kicked the door and gave up.

"Very, very funny guys let me in!" he yelled. As he pounded the living shit outta the door, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little girl, in a white dress, standing there. He quickly jerked his head to see what he saw, but it turned and ran around the corner, Kira blinked and ran after her. Well, he didn't just actually, he jogged to keep up. She turned another corner and disappeared. He looked around, behind him, he herd a door shut, and saw it close. He walked over to the door; he reached for the knob, but hesitated,

_What if…?_ He opened the door, there was a girl, sitting on the floor. She smiled, and faded into mist. Kira blinked stupidly in the light, around him, was a first class cabin, with red velvet walls and a master bed. He looked around in awe. Under a door to his right, was steam coming out, _the girl_ he thought, he went over smartly to the door, and jerked it open.

"Got you now you little…" there, right there, was a girl, in her night-dress, without her hair up, she had pink hair, with blue eyes and a hair brush in her hand.

"What the HELL are you doing in here?" she said, and continued to brush her hair. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself; she grabbed her chin, and jerked her chin to the right, took her two fingers and pinched her cheek.

"I would like for you to leave now, if you have no other business here," she said and smiled.

"Ohh, ahh sorry about that," said Kira and turned around and started to walk out.

"By the way, my name is Lacus, what's yours?" asked Lacus, Kira turned around again, and blushed.

"Kira Yamato, nice to meet you," he said and shook the girls hand. She smiled again.

"I'll get going now, if you want," he said.

"Well, under these circumstances, then, I'm sure that it is your decision, Mr. Yamato," she said.

"Well, then, I wish not to intrude…" he said.

"I guess the word, 'Intrude' its meaning depends on what the situation it is used in, so, really intruding under these terms means a misunderstanding," she explained.

"You want me to stay here, don't you?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, I would like you to stay," she said and smiled once again.

"You sure like to smile," said Kira, sitting down on a velvet seat,

"Yeah, I do," she sat down and continued to smile.

She and Kira talked fro over two hours, and when Kira left, he felt like he knew her since he was born, they promised to talk tomorrow night at 12:00 on the dot.

Kira never felt the same way about another girl ever again, neither did Lacus.

Chapter Four

Meeting the Girl

Athrun x Cagalli

"Athrun get your ass up!" yelled Yzak.

"Only he can wake anyone like that," whispered Dearka to Kira.

"How come you know so much about Yzak?"

"We grew up together, since we were 6, we did everything together, when I turned 16 we grew apart and never spoke until he turned 16 we got back together and here we are now," he explained quickly. Kira nodded and returned to watching Yzak wake up Athrun, which is close to impossible.

Three hours later…….

Athrun surveyed the sea as he smoked his pipe on the third class deck. He took in the deep smell of tobacco and let it out thru his nose. He sighed a deep sigh of satisfaction and continued to stare out into the sea. From the left of port he heard the thumping of feet hurriedly coming from his right, he turned his head to meet the sound and saw nothing. He leaned back up from the side of the ship and walked over to the side of the deck. He peered around the corner and saw a 16 year old girl, with blond hair, and amber eyes, she was leaning on the side of the ship, catching her breath. Suddenly, from around the corner, came a man, with dark brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes, his tie was undone, and his hair was floppy all over the place, with a shining of grease.

"Listen here Cagalli," said the man.

"You want me, and I want you, why can't it be?" he asked drunkenly.

"You're drunk!" cried the girl, Cagalli was her name.

"Great observation sweets, now how 'bout a little kiss, hmm?" he leaned in deeper from the plunge, but Athrun quickly thought of a way to help the girl. He ran from behind the corner and rammed right into the man. He staggered and rubbed his head.

"And who are you?" asked the girl.

"Names Athrun, I think you're Cagalli, stay behind me," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Now wait a damn minute, you think you can just waltz in here, like some big shot, and save me?" cried she.

"I'm not trying to save you, I'm trying to knock some sense into this drunk," he replied and looked back to his opponent.

"So, you think you can get any girl you want just because you're rich right?" asked Athrun balling his fist, with one flat movement the guy was knocked out cold, and laying on the floor, with his nose bleeding.

"Thanks," said Cagalli.

"Don't mention it, I only did what was right," he said. Cagalli stood up and started to walk back to her cabin, but then, she stopped and turned around at him again.

"So, what was your name again?" she asked.

"Athrun Zala," he replied.

"My names Cagalli Attha Yula of a small country called Orb, thanks for saving me from my sisters' fiancée," she said, she put one arm on her hip and smiled, she turned around.

"See ya 'round Athrun," she ended, and walked silently away, and down the deck to the right, and disappeared.

"What a weird girl," he said, and scratched his head. He walked back down the deck, and into the third class board room.

Yzak x OC

Yzak awoke with sleep in his eyes and a hungry belly. He sat up and slid on his old leather shoes, scratched his head and gracefully placed his cap on and walked out into the hall. With his hands in his pockets he whistled an old tune and felt strangely happy. Since the guys weren't in their room, he automatically thought they where in the dining room. He walked down a flight of carpeted steps and around the corner on his right, pushed open the door, and walked in.

The room was slightly cloudy with the smell of tobacco and alcohol with a hint of vomit. Yzak waved his hand at the space in front of him and continued to walk around. At other tables, where men mostly, children where scattered around with their mothers not to far away. At the back of the large room was a table with three other teenagers, a blond, a bluenette and a brunette.

"Dearka, Athrun, Kira!" he cried, all three of the heads looked up and gave amused looks.

"So, you're up?" asked Athrun with a hint of sarcastic tone.

"I had to wake up sometime, genius." He snapped back and turned a chair the opposite way and sat with the back to his chest.

"What you all doing?" he asked resting his head on the back of the chair.

"What are we doing?" asked Athrun.

"Betting how much money that you wouldn't wake up until your mamma flies a pig!" cried Dearka, howls of laughter filled the room echoing off the walls.


	2. Meeting her, and escape from the brush!

"Betting how much money that you wouldn't wake up until your mamma flies a pig!" cried Dearka, howls of laughter filled the room echoing off the walls.

"Have you been drinking?" asked Kira with a scared look on his face.

"Ya honey, ya wanna go tonight?" he asked.

"AHHHH!" he cried and stood up, knocking the chair down behind him. Dearka stood up, and started to chase him around the room.

"I'm gonna look around," said Yzak and stood up.

"Sure, see ta later." And Yzak walked past Dearka, who was lying on the ground knocked senseless. Yzak walked around the halls and peered into rooms. A library, another dining room, a gym and a swimming pool were only a few of the many sights he saw in that ship. He walked past a blackboard, and saw there:

_Attention all first class passengers! Tonight is an opening ball! Men, women and children are welcome. FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS ONLY! _

Yzak studied the blackboard.

"I think tonight, I'll have some fun." He said and walked back down to the third class halls, into the waiter's room, and stole a black-tie suit, and put it on. He used some grease and slicked back his hair, and powered his face.

"You look good," said a sweet voice from behind him. There was a girl, about 15. With red hair, and a white face. Plump lips, and a cute smile,

"Umm, ahh, hello…" Yzak managed to mumble, she smiled.

"So, ahh what are you?" she asked.

"What do I look like? I'm a guy!" he said.

"No, I mean what class are you?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm a… first class." He lied threw his teeth.

"Well, ahh, the ball… thing… you wanna go?" she asked, this totally shocked him, usually, he never even asked a girl to talk to him.

"Umm ahh… sure." He blurted out.

"I'll see you at 6 o'clock sharp then?" she asked.

"Ya… see you." And he ran out with a wild grin on his face.

"I'VE ARRIVED! I'VE ARRIVED! I'VE MADE IT! WOO-WHO!" he yelled down the hallway. People gave him wild looks as he ran out into the deck.

"YES!" he yelled and threw off his cap which fell into the ocean, but he didn't care. He ran around and jumped and sang and found a part of himself he never knew, he blew kisses to the sea, and did a weird dance with a broom. Kira came out and saw Yzak and started to laugh.

"C'mon Kira come dance with me!" he yelled and ran over to him and picked him up and twirled him around, after that, he set him down and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"I asked a girl to the opening ball, and she said yes Kira! I love you!" he yelled, and started to dance about the deck again.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said, and slipped back into the ship.

This was the happiest day of Yzak's life… and one of the last.

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom of the richest teenager on the Titanic. Cagalli Yula Attha aged 16 strained to get up from her bed. She blinked at the light coming into her room,

"Damn that light!" she cursed as she shut her curtains, and walked into her ready room. She brushed her hair, and hand washed it, and put on a pair of pants and a shirt with an over coat, a particularly old and stained one in fact. The minute she turned to head out, Lacus stood there, swinging a cord with a brush on it. With her wrist, she moved it clockwise in a circle, Cagalli followed it with her eyes like a dog, Lacus swung it up once more, to the top, let it go, and caught it with one hand, and smirked.

"Time to get busy." She announced, and stepped forward to Cagalli, who dashed out of there as fast as lightning screaming like a banshee, with Lacus on her heels. She ran out the door, down the hall, past the swimming pool, into the library for second class, and hid behind a bookshelf, waiting for Lacus to pass. She heard thumping pass… and disappear out of sight. Cagalli blew out a sight of relief. Turned on her heel, ready to walk out back to her room, when she came smack into the face, of a certain blue haired boy with dark green eyes.

"You!" she cried stepping back,

"you scared the shit outta me!" she yelped, and she turned her head, and her over coat fell of.

"Cagalli," said the boy, she turned her head in the midst of running, and fell flat on her face.

"Ouch." She said simply, and relaxed herself on the red floor. He sighed and helped her up.

"So, um your name is again…?" she said.

"Athrun Zala," he said and pulled up her coat, and turned around, throwing it back to her.

"umm, thanks!" she called.


	3. Meralia & Dearka: And what happend

P.S The reason I don't spell Meralia the right way, is because my computer won't let me spell it the right way, and if I do, it deletes it. Sorry! Not my fault.

Dearka woke up in a maze of beer bottles, and underclothes. He rubbed his head and looked at the sleeping form beside him. A 14 year old girl with red hair, and a drooling mouth, he sat up, quickly put on his clothes, and ran down to his room, he opened the door, and saw Kira and Athrun playing cards on a small crate in the middle of the room.

"Where have you been?" asked Athrun laying down a card.

"Who are you my mother?" he snapped and jumped back onto his bed.

"No, seriously, where were you?" asked Kira, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it out the window.

"Places," he replied and rubbed his head.

"I know where you were," said Kira, smirking.

"You slept with that tramp on the deck!" he exclaimed, and Yzak shot up from his bed, and hit his head.

"Mother of shit!" he yelped, and glared at Kira.

"Whats your problem?" asked Athrun looking at Yzak with curiosity.

"Nothing," he murmured and lay back under the sheets. Dearka tried to hide his smile, but failed.

"You didn't!" asked Kira.

"Well… I was really drunk…" Kira dropped his newly lit cigarette from his mouth.

"Dearka! You prick! You know what kinda shit you could get into with her parents!" yelled Athrun, standing up.

"I didn't take that into consideration because, da da da da, I was drunk!" he cried and jumped off his bed, and out the door, slamming it shut.

"I can't believe it," said Athrun, sitting back down.

"Well, not that I don't think it was inconsiderate, but he was hung over…"

"Don't make excuses for an ass like Dearka!" yelled Athrun at Kira, who sighed deeply.

Dearka jogged past people on decks and passers by. He didn't know where to go, what to do, nothing. He was, for once in his life, confused. He jumped down a whole flight of stairs after being yelled ta by some second class person, Dearka completely ignored that and continued to run, down to the lowest decks, and into the boiler room. He made his way up, into the swimming pool room, and looked into the deep blue water.

_All my troubles will be gone, why did I even do it? I'm so stupid._ He thought, and pulled off his shirt, and shoes, and held his breath, and dove in. The water was warm, and pleasing, nice… but that wasn't the reason why he was there.

Dearka felt his face redden, and his vision blur, life was slipping away slowly… he couldn't take it, from now, it was all will power. He couldn't stand it, it was hard.

_Maybe I shouldn't of done this… ahh shit_ he opened his mouth, and kicked his feet, but his body was too weak to move, his sighed in his mind, and moved his hands around, he started to propel slowly to the surface, but, too slowly, he was down there, for at least five minutes… he was a foolish boy, very idiotic,

_This is the end; I'm done for… this is it… I'm gonna see my mother again…_ and with that, his mind went blank, and he couldn't think… it was all over…

Suddenly a whole flush of air… sweet pure air, filled his lungs, and Dearka opened his eyes, there was a girl… no an angel he blinked his eyes and his vision became clearer. There was Meralia Haww! The girl he met on the deck a few nights before, He coughed, and sneezed and shuddered, a warm towel was draped around his shoulders…

"Thank you… for saving… (Cough) me." He said to her, but she looked very pissed off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried, and stood up, Dearka shook his head and sneezed again.

"You give me a speech about not diving into the ocean, but noooo, you go and dive into the pool, like you never met me! You think I'm stupid?" she exclaimed.

"The way you're acting, there is no missing it," he said, that earned a smack on the head.

"Ouch!"

"I'll give you something more to say 'ouch' about!" she yells and strode out into the showers.

"Geez… THANKS AGAIN!" he yelled, and with no mistake, he hear a loud "ha!" from the showers.

"So, what where you doing in there?" she asked,

"I umm, fell in," he replied.

"What! You can't swim?" she asked, and came out of the showers, wearing a bathing suit with white ruffles on the sides.

"No, I can't," he said… but he really could.

"I'll teach you then," she said and walked around to the deep end of the pool.

"Here, I'll show you," she put out her arms, and pointed them, tipped her head, and dove in, without making a splash, she came up, wiped the water from her face, and swam out and showed Dearka how to do it, who aced it perfectly.

"But… your arching your hands the wrong way," he reached her hands over to Dearka's arm, and bent it a bit, such close contact with her skin made Dearka blush, and he turned his head away, Meralia, obviously confused, moved her head closer to his face, he turned his head to face her, and found her face inches away from his. Both turned heads, and felt their faces redden. Meralia turned her head back, and so did Dearka. Blue eyes met lilac in a heat of interest, as the two heads inched forward, cm away from each other, Meralia closed her eyes and waited for contact, Dearka softly placed his lips on hers and…

"Meralia Haww!" yelled a voice from behind; Meralia whipped her head around to see Tolle, her fiancée rushing towards her.

"What in gods name are you doing?" he questioned, he looked at Dearka.

"What are you doing? You're only third class, you shouldn't be here!" he yelled, and pulled the scruff of his shirt.

"Get out of here now! And never go near my  
Meralia again! Do you hear me?" Dearka scowled.

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a person of such tiny brain as yours!" he cried, with that, Tolle hurled a fist into Dearka's face, sending him flying across the room.

"Dearka!" cried Meralia, reaching out a hand and pulling it back to her chest.

"Tolle control yourself!" she exclaimed and stood up.

"Use your brain!" she yelled back at him.

"Shut your mouth! I'll deal with you later!" he yelled, and focused his attention back to Dearka, who was rubbing his cheek.

"What were you doing with Meralia?" he roared sending his voice in an echo across the large empty room.

"I… I fell into the pool, and she rescued me!" he cried back.

"Lies!" he screeched at started to stare back at Meralia,

"What was he doing to you!" he ordered, Meralia was shaking. She regained her courage, and walked over to him.

"He was telling the truth you great buffoon!" Tolle turned around, and stared at her with awe.

"Milly, you… you called me a…"

"Ya and that'll be the first of many times if we get married!" she yelled.

_He is her fiancée?_ Thought Dearka, who looked at Meralia's hand, there was no ring, but on her neck, was a large sapphire, set in white gold with Latin script on it. Dearka gasped.

_I kissed an engaged women?_ He thought to himself.

"Meri…" started Tolle, and looked at Dearka once more.

"You!" he yelled and walked over to him, and kicked him in the belly, Dearka arched his body in pain and yelped.

"Tolle stop it!" Meralia boomed, she was crying now.

"Don't hurt him!"

"And what if I do?" he asked without turning back.

"Then… I'll leave you! I'll kill myself if I have to!" she cried,

"Shut up Mer." He said, and continues to stare at Dearka.

"If I see you here or anywhere again, I promise, I'll kill you." He said

"No!" cried Meralia and ran over the two, but Tolle, grabbed her, and threw her across the floor, and her self was hanging, inches from falling into the pool.

"Meralia!" cried Dearka. Tolle slapped his but Dearka pained nothing.

"You devil! How could you do that to her?" and with a splash, Meralia fell into the pool.

"MERALIA!" Dearka charged over to her and dived in.

The water was much colder now, and darker. Dearka spotted the floating body slowly gliding down to the bottom. She was out cold. Dearka swam like a fish over to her, and pulled her arm, and her body fell into his arms, she was so light. He kicked his feet as hard as steel, and broke the surface. He breathed a deep sigh of relief, looked around, and found that Tolle was gone. He carried Meralia's body thru the water and placed her on the floor of the room, and pulled himself up; it was hard because of his wet cloths. He pushed his bangs from his face, and looked to the girl beside him, she, herself was soaking wet, and since he didn't know what room she was in and even if he knew, he didn't want to take her back anyways, dried her bathing suit best he could, and put his coat over her, and went into the showers and found her cloths, put them on her lap, and picked her up. He carried her bridal style, back up the stairs, and past the empty halls to his room.

"Kira… Kira wake up!" he whispered and shook him.

"What do you want?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes and saw that there was Dearka, holding something.

"What do you got there?" he asked groggily.

"A girl," Kira spit out his saliva, and gave Dearka a weird look.

"She's soaking wet, please, help me get her warmer, stoke a fire, close the window, something!" he said, and laid the girl on his bed and put the sheets over her.

"What happened?" he asked, and Dearka told him about the man who nearly killed him and about the girl.

"Wow, what a day." He said, and got up. "I'll get her some coffee, or tea or whatever,"

And he left.

"Meralia," he whispered.

"Meralia… please wake up." He said and lightly shook her. She wiggled a bit and moved her head, but she didn't wake up, Dearka reached down, and held her hand.

"Wake up please," and he walked over to Kira's bed and took the sheets off of his bed, he went into his bag and got out a jacket and another sheet just in case.

"Meralia…"

"Dearka… come here…" she said, she opened her eyes and reached around for his shirt, and pulled it closer to her, and started to un-do the buttons, and after she did that, she started to un\zip the back of hr bathing suit, which was soon discarded on the floor.

"Meralia, what are you doing?" he asked, as Meralia pulled Dearka closer.

"What does it feel like to you" she asked.

"It feels like…" but he didn't get a chance to finish for Meralia pulled him down onto the bed with her, soon, she wrapped her legs around him, and started to kiss…

"I love you Dearka…" said Meralia.

"I… love you… too…" he said, and after that, Dearka drew the curtains around his bed.


	4. What Marrage? What Wedding?

As 6 o'clock grew nearer, Yzak grew near to insanity. He was jumping around the room and laughing and telling jokes, making everyone else laugh too. His hair was messed up, and his jacket was hanging on one of his shoulders. At 5:45, Yzak left the room, seeing Dearka's bed curtains mysteriously draped…

His shoes crunched below his feet as he went up to the first class rooms, he knocked on the door 13 and waited, he knocked on the door again, but no-one came.

"Yes?" came a sweet voice.

"It's me, umm Yzak." He said, the door unlocked and there was the girl.

She wore the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen before in his life,

It was a purple Japanese silk dress with bone fasinings and purple dance shoes with lace bows, and a deep purple ribbon tied in her red hair.

"I'm sorry; I've never told you my name, its Flay, Flay Allster." She explained.

"I'm Yzak Joule umm…" he rubbed his head and played with his shoes and she giggled.

"I can see that this is your first time asking a girl out, right?" she asked. He had the courage to mumble "um yes I haven't."

They walked int5o the dance hall to find it aglow with candles and filled with people. So many people, that Yzak's mouth hung open.

"Oh crap, this place is huge!" he shouted making everyone else stare.

"Shut up! Let's find a table." Flay said, and took his hand. She led him to an empty table, and they sat down, soon the music started and Yzak was pushed by Flay into the dance floor, the rhythm was low and mournful, making the others dance slow, which made Yzak send shivers up his spine.

"C'mon, diner is almost ready," she said, and pulled him off somewhere again.

Dinner was roasted duck and potatoes with gravy. Yzak ate with dignity put soon, he just dug in.

When the ball was over, everyone left, but Flay and Yzak, the band played once last song for the few people, who were left, a nice dance that was an easy thing to follow. When that was over, Flay led Yzak back to her door, as she took off her shoes.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed, leaning on the door, which made it open, there was a girl with blonde hair, and amber eyes and a mad expression.

"Flay where you have been!" she cried, picking her up and dusting her off.

"I was having fun!" she cried moving her hands off.

"And who is this!" she asked. Yzak bowed deeply.

"I'm Yzak Joule madam, please to make your acquaintance," he said, and pulled his cap off.

"I see you've made a nice catch Flay, well done," this made Flay blush. The girl burst out laughing.

"I'm joking! Holy shit you have no sense of humor! Ha! Ha!" she yelled Flay hit her on the head and turned around.

"See you later Yzak," and kissed him on the cheek, and close the door.

"Wow," he said, turned around, and went back to his room rubbing his cheek.

He went into his room, to see everyone else sleeping. He layed into his bed, and fell asleep.

Meralia returned back to her room at maybe 1 o'clock in the morning, without anyone noticing that she was gone. She went back to her room, humming and dancing, opened the door and fell onto her bed laughing; she soon fell into deep slumber.

The next morning at breakfast. No-one spoke, it was like a graveyard at their table, when Lacus and Cagalli left, it was just Tolle and Meralia left. Tolle brought, (from out of his pocket,) a small container, of gin, she drank it with relish, licking the bottle with him tongue, made Meralia's skin curl.

"I do hope you'd stop that now," she said.

"Hmm, it seems t me, like you could do whatever you wish, why not me?" and he continued to guzzle the gin.

"Please stop Tolle, I do beg of you to stop it, you're disgusting me to no limit," she snarled, and took the bottle from him, Tolle stood up, and knocked the table over with one blow of his hand, knocking the tea, eggs and bacon to the floor.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING LAST NIGHT WRETCH!" he roared, making al in the dining room stare.

"Nothing that you should be worried about, but I'll tell you one thing, it was the greatest experience of my life," she bragged, which made Tolle even more enraged.

"Listen here missy, you go near that… that basterd again, and I'll make our life as a married couple hell." He warned, but Meralia took no heed, she reached her hand around her neck, and unclipped something, she took off her necklace, and threw it across the floor, and into the ocean, and smiled.

"What married life?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" she stood up, and undid her hair.

"See you 'round, I hope you have a happy life, I'll definitely have a good one," she turned on her heel, and was ready to walk out, when Tolle barked:

"If you leave now, your empire will fall! Your business will wither, and your stocks will die, mark me words, I'll make sure of it!" she turned around again.

"Oh, really? I'll tell you something, Tolle, it's not my empire, or my business, why, and neither are they my stocks… they're Dearka's now." She smirked.

"Wha… what are you talking about?" he whispered.

"Tolle, I handed your share of my late mothers business to Dearka, me and him own it now, there is not place at Haww Inc. for you, get the point?" she said and walked over to him, and kissed his cheek, then slapped him.

"So, who's in trouble now, wretch?" she asked, and walked away, hoping never to see him again.


	5. The Sinking Truth

Kira woke with a great start and fell from his bed, Yzak, who was in bed already, said:

"Now you know what it feels like to hit your head dumb ass, so don't laugh at me next time." He rolled over and continued to snore.

Kira climbed back into bed and covered himself in the blankets. He couldn't stop thinking about Lacus, he hadn't talked to her for a whole day, and he was getting restless. He sat up and jumped outta bed and put on his shoes, Athruns' arm fell from his top bunk on to Kira's head, which he brushed off with his hand and scoffed, he opened the great iron door, and stepped thru the door, for what he knew, it might be the last time he ever saw them again.

Lacus stood up from her chair, and walked over to her window and shut it, it was too drafty. She rolled under her thick quilt and tried to fall asleep, but failed. The candle she was using to read had nearly flickered out, and her book's pages rustled in the somewhat eerie wind that was coming from no-where.

It was no use; she couldn't stop thinking about Kira. She didn't know why but, she had an odd urge to see him again, she didn't know where his room was so she decided to sneak into the captain's room, and steal the list of all third class passengers, find Kira's name, and go to his cabin.

_Nah, to risky. _She thought and got up from her bed and she heard a knock on her door, but it was a weird tapping noise, not the low metal sound she was used to, she put on her night robe, and slid into her slippers and walked over to her door, she reached for the handle, when she heard it again, the tapping noise. She pulled her hand away again, she waited for the tapping noise to come again, but it didn't come, she grasped the door with her fingers and yanked open the door-

Kira ran faster, and faster down the hall to Lacus's room, he was smiling, and happy, he was about to turn the corner when he heard a low moaning coming from behind him, he stopped and turned around, but there was nothing there, as soon as he turned his head back, he heard a scream…

"Lacus!" he shouted and dashed down the hall, and went to Lacus's door, to see it open, and at the bottom was the pick haired girl, her hair was tangled and windblown or somewhat like a flag over her head, and her mouth was open, and her eyes where wide with shock. She was petrified.

"Lacus!' he said and shook her, almost as soon as he touched her, she awoke, her eyes wide and scared, she grasped for something and found Kira's over coat and pulled it, she slightly yanked him, but no damage. She shook her head and looked at Kira's worried face.

"Lacus! What happened?" with that she broke into tears. Kira looked around down each of the halls, and into her room, and found that no-one was around them. He put his hands around her and hugged her, she sobbed even harder then before.

"Shhh, Lacus." He cooed,

"Shhh it's alright, now. Tell me what happened?" she stopped crying and rubbed away the access tears and looked into his eyes.

"I heard a knock, well… more of a tap at my door, and I opened it, and there at my feet was, was…" she broke into sobs again and Kira coaxed her to stop.

"What was at your feet?" he asked she sighed and looked at him again. Her sky blue eyes where covered in tears and redness.

"A chest." She said.

"A chest? What's so scary about-"a great bump and a lurch sent Kira back agenst the wall, he got up and looked around. People were coming out from their rooms looking scared, a man in a life preserver came out.

"Please ladies and gentlemen, please put on your life preservers now! Don't get worried! It is only a precaution." He said, all the other people grew worried, Kira got up, pulling Lacus up with him, and ran into her room, and fount two life preservers gave one to Lacus, and put the other one on himself and both ran down to Kira's room.

Kira knocked the door open, holding Lacus's hand finding everyone was up and moving, packing and hurrying.

"Kira! C'mon we gotta get to the boats! The Titanic is sinking! It hit a giant ice burg! We all mightn't live if we don't hurry!" cried Athrun and continued to pack him stuff. Kira turned to Lacus.

"Lacus, promise me something, because if this is true-"

"IT IS TRUE!" yelped Athrun.

"If this is true, I might never see you again, and I think that…"

"Yes Kira?" she said Kira turned his head and looked at her.

"If I die…"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna stay a virgin! C'mon!" he pulled Lacus over to his bed and well… you get the picture.

Meralia ran about the deck looking for Dearka, she didn't know where he was. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't anywhere, and she started to worry deeply.

Dearka was sleeping on the decks when Meralia found him.

"Dearka! We gotta go! The Titanic is sinking!" Dearka stood up.

"What?"

"Sinking! This boat, we've gotta get to the life boats!"

"Whoa, wait!" he grabbed her hand.

"Meralia, are you sure?"

"Hell yes! Trust me! Please!" and they ran off to the boats, on the way there however, the way was block by a locking gate for security. It will never unlock, what will happen?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YZAK!" yelled Flay as she yanked open the door.

"I know, we've gotta go!" he shouted, he grabbed her hand, and ran.

Cagalli didn't know what to do, everyone was gone, and no one was there. She ran down the other hall, and down the steps. She was about to run snack-dab into Athrun, when something pushed her back. She fell on her butt and hit her head.

"Um, hi Cagalli," he said weirdly.

"Ya…" she said and rubbed her head and stood up.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," she said.

"Yes, I agree, we've gotta go, now! The boat is-"

"I know, here, come with me." And he reached out his hand, Cagalli took it and darted down the hall, hand in hand until water crashed on their feet.

"Water? The ship! It's going down!" cried Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hand, and pulled her down back agenst the water, which grew as they ran. Soon the water came all the way up to their knees, then their waist.

"Athrun!" Cagalli wined before she fell head first into the water.

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun, and pulled her up, she coughed and croaked but regained her voice,

"Thanks Athrun," she said and started to wade past Athrun, but fell again.

"Here, let me carry you," said Athrun and hoisted her up into his shoulder and started to run. But carrying a 98 pound girl was hard, he charged up the stairs with the water nipping at his feet,

"Athrun," Cagalli said.

"I really appreciate this, thanks." She said.

"No… no problem," and he smiled.

"I've never seen you smile before like that,"

"Well, being here is nothing to smile about." He explained.

"We're almost there." He said, and kicked open the gate that led onto the decks.

Swarms of people, mostly men, crowded the deck, all the women and children where in the boats and off already.

This situation was getting worse but the minute.

"Yzak, hurry up!" cried Flay and tried to pull him into the boat with her.

"No, you go, I'll get another boat." He insisted and tried to pull her hand of his arm.

"But this is the last boat!" she cried and tears formed in her eyes.

"Flay go!" he barked and pushed her arm off, causing her to fall into the boat.

"Yzak!" she cried, he looked away.

"Yzak!" she said.

"LOOK AT ME!"

"YZAK!" and his face disappeared from her view, Yzak ran back and jumped.

"FLAY I LOVE YOU!" she thought he was aiming for the boat, but instead of landing in the boat, he dived into the water.

"YZAK!" she cried, but it was no use.

…………………………………………………………………………..Yzak was dead.

"Is there anyone willing to give up their seat for this child?" yelled a steward. Tolle was sitting in the boat, looking at the wining child, and sighed.

"I'll go," he said and the child stopped crying.

"Thank you me-steer."

"Ya," he said. And got out.

"There's no turning back now." He said and walked over to the stern of the boat.

"Aww shit." The boat was about to tip stern first into the water, and drown anyone else there too. Tolle ran up to the top of the boat and hung on to the railing, waiting for the ship to fall.

Lacus and Kira got up from the bed, her hair was a mess and Kira had gone silent.

"Wow," he said and pulled her up.

"Let's go,"

When they got to the top of the boat, there were no other life boats left, they were all gone were all gone, some women and men were left holding on to each other and crying.

"Kira, this is the end!" exclaimed Lacus and ran over to the side of the boat.

"Maybe not…" he said and started to hack off some boards of wood from the side of the boat.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making a raft." He replied and started to rip pieces of his shirt off and tying it to hold together.

"Are you nuts? This is a big risk Kira, you don't know if we'll sink or swim!"

"It's a chance I'll have to take, to at least save you Lacus, we'll have to try, c'mon." and they set to work, building and making the raft.

**Well, what did you think? R&R!**


	6. Epiloge

**Sorry I couldn't update for a long time! I was really busy!**

Cagalli fell once again from Athruns shoulder onto the cold, wet deck.

"Cagalli!" cried Athrun helping her up, her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red, and she started to sneeze.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"Ya, (cough, cough.) I'll live." Athrun smiled. A steward called for all first class passengers on that side of the boat to get into the life boats.

"Miss Cagalli!" he cried rushing over,

"You must get into the boat, you're in first class!" she turned her head over to Athrun, who was startled.

"You're… in first class?" he said, she nodded her head in shame.

"I would have told you, but… I never had the…"

"Does it really matter? What really matters, is if you're safe, c'mon." he said, and lifted her over his shoulders, and brought her over to the boat, and softly put her in. He leaned in and whispered in her ear:

"Whatever happens, whatever you go though, I'll be there, weather beside you, or plain dead, I'll always be there for you, forever." And the boat dropped down splashing into the water, and the people started to pull away.

"Athrun!" she called, and tried to stop the boat.

"Please, Cagalli, don't worry 'bout me! I'll come thru just fine! I'll see you one day, I promise! Go!" he shouted, and smiled.

_He's telling me to go;_ she thought and stood up again.

"No Athrun! Rethink this! For my sake!" she hollered, but Athrun just smiled and waved, as his image slowly faded, a muffled "I love you!" was heard from him, the tears leaking from Cagalli's eyes wouldn't stop, even after he was gone, the other people of the boat tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"Athruns gone," she said, and cried out a high-pitched scream, into the cold April air.

Sniffling, she stood up, and looked out into the fading image of the Titanic, but something was odd, instead of one, there was two pieces!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus and Kira had finally managed to finish the raft, and set it into the water, and were off, when an ear splitting sound reached their ears, looking behind them, the Titanic, split into two pieces, one sinking to the bottom, the other, slowly filling with water, and sinking also.

"Ahh crap," said Kira and started to paddle away as fast as he could, but it was fruitless, a huge wave swept across the tiny raft, knocking Kira off, and Lacus flaying with the raft across the wide space of water, and hurtling like a shot-put into the water and up again.

"Kira!" cried Lacus franticly searching.

"KIRA!" she screeched, but no sound came from the water, but the soft gurgling of water…

"Kira!" she shouted and plunged her face into the water, to see Kita slinking up.

"Lacus!" he cried, and pulled himself onto the tiny water-craft.

"I'm so glad to see you alive!" she cried and lurched herself and hugged Kira.

"Why did this happen Kira? Why?"

"I dunno Lacus, it seems to me that, from a long ways a way from here, is land, we gotta get going, if we wanna reach land and survive." He found the paddle and pulled it from the water, and started to paddle, and soon the water's current moved them surly to land, and to another life, for sure.

"Dearka, Dearka! We made it to land!" cried Meralia to Dearka, who was tired from rowing all thru the night.

"I can't believe it!" and sat onto the ground of the ship,

"We made it, we can start a new life, which reminds me,"

"I found this floating around some debris," he pulled out from his pocket and took out, the sapphire necklace.

"Meralia, will you marry me?" he asked, Meralia squealed.

'Yes Dearka, I will!" and hugged him and cried.

"I can't, I didn't even think we'd make it, but we did, Dearka! We did!" And that was the happy ending, for Meralia and Dearka, everything was perfect.

Flay got out of the boat and looked around.

"So this is loneliness?" she asked herself, she started to walk over to the bus, when someone pushed her, into the water. Never to return again. It was really her last wish, as her body lay on the rocks in a mass mangle of Human parts. Sea gulls soon came to pick on the body, and Flay was forgotten, forever.

Epilogue

When the Titanic sunk in 1912, over 7,000 of the 8,000 people died, only a bit over 1,000 did survive the catastrophe. When the passengers met the Carpathia, another ship also heading to New York, the Captain, Sparky 'Flash' Richard, named after his quick reactions, made sure all the passengers were safe and comfortable, Meralia, Dearka, Cagalli, Lacus, Kira and Athrun all made it out alive, Flay and Yzak didn't.

Cagalli never saw Athrun for over three years after the accident, their story, is for another time.

Dearka and Meralia did marry and have two kids, a boy and a girl, Missy and Jak. They spent 80 long years together, until Meralia died of cancer in 1992, it broke Dearka heart and he soon died.

Kira and Lacus also married, and had three children, all girls, to Kira disarray.

Well, that is the story of the titanic, lives were broken and ended, just because of an ice berg, no one ever found out about the mysterious chest that Lacus found, and no one ever did, but one thing is for sure.

The white ghost that Kira saw… wasn't an illusion.

The End.


End file.
